inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagumo Haruya
Nagumo "Burn" Haruya (南雲晴矢 バーン, dub: Claude "Torch" Beacons) is a forward and the captain of Prominence, Chaos and currently a member of Fire Dragon. Appearance He has red hair and yellow eyes and has three flame like hairs on top of his head. When he plays as 'Burn' in Prominence and Chaos, he has marks down both of his eyes. His norm al clothes would be a black and white short-sleeved jacket, paired with green pants. Personality He is rebellious and arrogant. He will also do everything to show he is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto, he formed a team against him with the help of Gazel. Knowing that it is less than Genesis, it will seek by all means to be the strongest. He is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges that are offered. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass him, he will even find players in Raimon posing as someone he is not (the flame striker) and will play against the entire team to be recruited. Nagumo also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. He's a boy with a fiery temperament that does not let people walk all over him and who knows the bounce address all situations. His volcanic nature is completely opposite of his friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 Nagumo first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Fire Striker in which Endou and Kidou thought it was Gouenji. He confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match seeing if he was the Fire Striker. After the match they were about to allow him to join the team except they were interrupted by Hiroto/Xavier (This name is adressed when he is still on Alea Academy). Despite Nagumo's annoyance he revealed his true identity to them, and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way. When he and Suzuno the team captain of Diamond Dust heard about Hiroto's team promotion to be team Genesis, the two joined teams forming team Chaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. He and Gazel then formed the technique Fire Blizzard. Season 3 Later in the FFI arc he and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi and the three joined the South Korea team: Fire Dragon and competed with other countries in the FFI (Football Frontier International) but lost to Inazuma Japan in the Asian Preliminaries Final. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'SH Chaos Break' *'OF Flame Veil' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Alien Form IE3) Trivia *His alien name, Burn, is related to his hissatsu's because he uses fire techniques. *"Na" in Nagumo means South, referring to his fire hissatsu. *He uses a slightly rebellious language when talking (Japanese). *He has the same voice actor as Kakuma and Kageta. *In fanfictions, he is nicknamed Tulip-sama, Tulip-san, or Tulip head, which is probably because of his hair style and his name Haruya because Haru means spring. *He says to Endou, "I'll show you the Crimson Flames." *He is Japanese, though he joined Korea's national team, Fire Dragon after being scouted by Aphrodi. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Prominence Category:Chaos Category:Fire Dragon Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Prominence